


Because every time i look at you, i smile

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was for fic trade with my friend, who did great job writing my otp so i tried really hard even though this pairing was kinda hard for me. Still i think i would like to write these two if someone wants//</p></blockquote>





	Because every time i look at you, i smile

‘’Hey boss, do you know what my shirt is made of? “A voice of younger male was only almost hearable at crowded bar. Big Boss knew that drinking with Kaz never ended well, Kaz became awfully emotional when he was drunk  
‘’…What?’’  
‘’Boyfriend material, hah did you get it?’’ and flirty and touchy. Snake could feel Kaz leaning his weight onto his shoulder. Things like this didn’t make Big Boss uncomfortable anymore, though it might seem so because he seemed to be really cold person, but in reality he was quite fond to the presence of his second-in-command. Lately though things between them had gotten pretty awkward. It was little after Kaz had asked Snake out with him to watch sunset that things started to get intimate. John never knew what kind of feelings his best friend was hiding from him and when they shared couple of touches and lot of kisses he still weren’t sure what he was feeling. Or rather was he feeling anything.   
“Hey boss..” His thoughts were interrupted yet again by flirty tone of younger soldier.   
“You know, it’s because of you that I laugh little harder, cry a little less, and smile a lot more.” Kaz was no longer leaning against his boss but looking at him straight to his good eye and slipping his fingers between taller mans thicker fingers. Now with their hands joined with tight grip Big Boss turned his head to face his drink sighing.  
Ice in his whiskey had already melted making his drink bland and undrinkable. Grunting he eyed Kaz who was still looking at him, this time irritated. Big Boss knew that his partner needed a lot of attention but he himself wasn’t really talkative type.   
“Boss you are not ignoring me are you?” His voice was shaking with irritation. While sipping his now bland drink Big Boss looked away yet again.   
“Hey asshole look at me while I’m talking to you, you know, you…!”   
“I think you have drank enough Kaz.” Without another word Snake stood up only to pull Kaz to his feet too because after all that had happened their hands were still joined. He ended up pulling stumbling Kaz behind him all the way to his room while Kaz was making huge uproar about it. When the rooms’ door was closed Big Boss slammed drunken Kaz against wall pulling him to a quick kiss. Even though it was dark Big Boss could see Kaz eyes widening. Big Boss now rested his forehead on Kaz, while looking to his eyes. Without mercy he kissed him again and again, placing small kisses all over his face and neck murmuring to his ear:  
“I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed”

**Author's Note:**

> This was for fic trade with my friend, who did great job writing my otp so i tried really hard even though this pairing was kinda hard for me. Still i think i would like to write these two if someone wants//


End file.
